Flat panel displays are becoming increasingly common. As display size increases, the likelihood that a display will include one or more pixel defects also increases. While a certain number of defects may be acceptable in display panels for consumer applications, pixel defects can render a costly display unusable for a demanding application such as medical imaging, air traffic control, or engineering design. The problem of coping with pixel defects will become more acute with the development of advanced display assemblies such as high-dynamic-range displays, multi-layer displays, stereoscopic displays, and autostereoscopic displays.